


The way you said I love you - too quick, mumbled into your scarf.

by princessvicky01



Series: Short one offs [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Mindless Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessvicky01/pseuds/princessvicky01
Summary: Short one off from a tumblr prompt - Cullen X Annabel Trevelayn - SFW FluffHe knows something is going on - he just doesn't know what...





	

 

It was odd she hadn’t come to see him since returning, normally she would burst through his door the second she was back from an expedition.

Worry drives Cullen away from the pile of reports on his desk. He searches the hall and her quarters but coming up empty he tries the war room. “Josephine, have you seen Annabel since she returned?”  

“Ah, yes,” said the Ambassador dark eyes darting away as she paused. “I believe she will come find you when she is ready.”

“Ready? What do you mean?”

“That is all I will choose to say on the matter,” Josephine tilts her head to him then returns to her papers. “Good day, Commander.”

A deep frown creases his forehead. Something was going on and he wasn’t about to hang around and wait to find out what. Briskly he strides back through the hall, taking the steps to the courtyard two at a time and heading to the tavern. If something was happening, it was a safe bet Annabel’s partner in crime, Sera, was involved.

As it turned out there was no need for him to go far, Annabel was heading his way, waving goodbye to Cassandra and tucking an oversized coat and scarf around herself. Instantly his frown dissolved to see her, safe and sound, even if her attire was a little unusual.

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you!” He wraps her in a warm embrace but she gives a muffled hiss of apparent pain and instantly he lets go. “Are you alright?”

Annabel nods, her bright eyes are looking up to him, with a twinkle but the lower half of her face is still covered by the thick silk scarf. “I’m fine, don’t worry,” her words are muffled, her hand clasps his but her eyes dart away.

She was so easy to read he wondered why she bothered to try to lie at all. “Annabel-“

“I love you,” she blurts, already stepping away from him. “But I just have to, go, sort some things out.”

The way she said ‘I love you’, mumbled so quickly into her scarf, set his frown in place once more. He grabs hold of her arm and swiftly tugs the fabric away. It’s been hiding the fact she’s taken a hefty beating, her lower lip is swollen and split, crusted in dried blood, as are several grazes and cuts which run down her chin.

“Maker’s breath! What happened?” Amber eyes fill concern as he examines the injuries. Thankfully, they seem to be superficial and he gives a silent prayer of gratitude to the Maker for that.

“It’s nothing,” she says off hand.

When he cups the only part of her jaw which seems uninjured, forcing her to meet his stare, she quickly gives up the pretence.

“Ok, a red Templar _may_ have punched me in the face…However, in my defence I was distracted by the behemoth, who I might add, I _did not_ let punch me in the face.” She smiles cheerfully then winches, placing her finger to her lip tenderly as a tiny droplet of fresh blood gathers.

“What have I told you about being careful? You can’t let your guard down, not for a second, you’re the Inquisitor, the prime target, you must-“

“And this is exactly why I didn’t want to tell you, always the lecture, besides,” Annabel cuts across him and looks up through thick lashes. “I hate it when you worry,” she pouts, seemingly as best she can, given the state of her, then leans to rest against him.

He sighs, he knows she does, but that didn’t stop fear from ebbing away at him. He also knew it was pointless to repeat that she must be careful, she was battling her way across Thedas, of course it was dangerous…but still he couldn’t help himself. He had never had something quite so precious as her. Wrapping her close he kisses the top of her head, resting his lips in her hair to speak sincerely. “I’m always going to worry, I can’t help it, just-“

“Promise to be careful. I know,” she grumbles into his mantle.

The chastised tone makes him chuckle and he takes the hint. “And just how long did you plan on hiding your face from me?” he asks, with a slight smirk curling the corner of his mouth.

“I hadn’t really thought that far ahead, I was going to see if Vivienne could help, cover it up and then see how things went.”

Smirk widening, he holds back another chuckle. “I know she’s a powerful mage but I’m not sure even she could help with that.”

“Ha ha, very funny, I meant make up and you damn well know it,” she pinches his arm through a gap of his plating. He pretends to winch at the pain but doesn’t let her go. If anything, his embrace tightens as he nuzzles into her; he never wants to let her go again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the little read - Kudos and comments gratefully recieved


End file.
